List of Regalia characters
An alphabetical list of the characters of the story. Note: If you're looking for a person, the list is surname first. A *[[Adachi Sayaka|'Adachi Sayaka']] (安達 紗耶香): Gifted with swords and beauty, she is not worried to instill a never ending blooming fear within the hearts of her opposition. She is proof that the stereotype about women on the battlefield being useless is false. *'Amano Ryuunosuke' (天野, 隆之介): Ryuunosuke is a well-known fighter in Edo. In the Bloody Palace, a bet was wagered over the ownership of Morning Musume the fangirls of Ryuunosuke against Yamato Ishida. With Ryuunosuke losing the bet, Yamato gained ownership of Morning Musume and later, noting the battle prowress of the pink-clad warrior, allows Ryuunosuke to join the ranks of Ishida. B *'Bando Mei' (坂東 メイ): Mei is the sister of Bando Motomi. Unlike Motomi who is currently paying off his uncle's debts to the Kiryuu, Mei chose to pay for her father's debts, starting off as a thief then ended up in the unfortunate field of prostitution. *[[Bando Motomi|'Bando Motomi']] (坂東 源泉): Motomi, an honorable fighter with a past full of conflict, is known for his alcohol intake; even if he is sober a good 70% of the time, he is most of the time referred to as a drunk. C D E F *'Fantaku Biggu' (ビッグ ファンアタック): Biggu is a member of the Ishida Clan. He debuted in the Bloody Palace sub-arc as a "stalker" of sorts of Harada Juubei and has been stalking poor Juubei since. G H *[[Harada Juubei|'Harada Juubei']] (原田 十兵衞): Juubei happens to be the most lazy and unlucky of the Kiryuu Clan, which has lead himself as well as the rest of the Kiryuu Clan into certain dangerous situations. Although he seems to be absent minded, he does have a good head on his shoulders, and actually seems to hold leadership over his teammates. *'Harada Shinnosuke' (原田 新之助): was a noteable member of the Kiryuu Clan. He was married to Sakata Chiharu, and the two of them had a son, Harada Juubei. Known as Uzumaki no Harada (うずまきの原田, literally Harada of the Whirlpool), Shinnosuke gained notoriety with the use of the Arainami sword, said to be a third generational Muramasa blade. His Arashi (嵐, lit. Storm) fighting style of the Umi-no-Mokuzu-ryuu was feared in the Yakuza underworld for its ability to end a battle merely minutes after it started. I *[[Irie Miki|'Irie Miki']] (入江 美樹): Although she is a part of said clan, she does not exhibit the typical stereotyped attitudes of the clan, which further adds to her mysteriousness. She is known to be the subordinate of Kasui Hideta of the Kiryuu, as well as the "owner" of Samiki. *'Ishida Mitsunari' (石田 三成): is the current ruler or King of the Ishida Clan. He is most known for his goodwill towards other lesser yakuza groups as well as declining towns and his distaste for the Kiryuu Clan. Mitsunari has a son and daughter, Ishida Yamato and Ishida Shiori respectively, whom both take after their father as far as benevolence goes. *[http://regalia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ishida_Shiori&action=edit&redlink=1 Ishida Shiori]: (石田 枝織) Shiori is the "Princess" of the Ishida Clan. In a similar manner to that of her father, Ishida Mitsunari and her brother Ishida Yamato, she dislikes the Kiryuu Clan and pictures every single member of said clan as heathens. Although she is known for her position within the Ishida Royal Family, she is also known for being able to dual wield swords due to her precise ambidexterity. *[[Ishida Yamato|'Ishida Yamato']] (石田 ヤマト): The current "Prince" of the Ishida Clan. Trained by his father, Ishida Mitsunari and superiors in the art of combat, there is no denying his rightful place as leader of the Ishida. Staple for most Ishida clan members and leaders, he views the Kiryuu Clan as thoughtless fools that have no reason in life other than the thrill of battle. His sister is Ishida Shiori, the "Princess" of the Ishida Clan. J K *[[Kamikaze Sakuki|'Kamikaze Sakuki']] (神風 差クキ): Also known as Cookie, whenever there is Kiryuu involved Sakuki is always the first to help. He's deeply dedicated to Kiryuu for their rescuing of him from slavery. *[[Kasui Hideta|'Kasui Hideta']] (下垂 秀太): Hideta is known for his anti-social approach to both his enemies, clanmates, as well as his ironic hatred for the Yakuza as a whole — deeming the people within it along with certain other people as "sinners." *[[Kiryuu Megumi|'Kiryuu Megumi']] (桐生 めぐみ): The current "Princess" of the Kiryuu Clan. Although she was trained in the way of the warrior by her father in body, mind and spirit, she seems to have inherited more of her mother's flirtatiousness and seduction. *'Kiryuu Musashi' (桐生 武蔵): Musashi is the leader, or "King", of the Kiryuu Clan. No one in the Kiryuu dare speak against him, but he also cares deeply for every single one of his underlings. Due to his compassion, he has the distinction of being known as the greatest ruler of Kiryuu. His only child, Kiryuu Megumi now assists his rule after her 18th birthday — he hopes to mold her into a role greater than that of the Yamato Nadeshiko: to be ultimately strong and powerful. L M *[[Morning Musume|'Morning Musume']]' '(モーニング娘): Morning Musume are a three-girl group comprised of Amano Ryuunosuke's fangirls. Hamasaki Kuri (浜崎 栗, Hamasaki Kuri) is the eldest, Tsuchiya Rin (土屋 凛, Tsuchiya Rin) is the middle child and Amuro Diana (奈美恵 ダイアナ, Amuro Daiana) otherwise known as Dii-chan is the youngest of the trio. They have fallen under Ishida Clan rule after Ryuunosuke lost a battle to Ishida Yamato. N O P Q R S *'Samiki' *'Sakata Chiharu '(坂田 千春): was a member of the Kiryuu Clan. She was married to Harada Shinnosuke, their son being non other than Harada Juubei. Her soft-spoken attitude as well as her ability in repairing weapons was respected by the Kiryuu. Not wanting her child to have to go through the rigorous process of learning and utilizing his father's preferred fighting style, she taught Juubei in her own — but to her amazement, Juubei learned Shinnosuke's style by emulation. T U V W X Y Z Category:Lists